Dragons in America 3: New Species
by Drago2009
Summary: Part 3 of the 10-part series


**Dragons in America 3: New Species**

_Drago2009_

_

* * *

_

**Table of Contents**

1: Prologue

2: New creatures

3: New trouble

4: List of Characters

* * *

**Prologue**

In the last story, Dale and Grevon were enjoying a long break from many hours flying in the air when they met a shape-shifter that had the ability to contact anyone through the waters. Grevon saw the shape-shifter and told Dale, but Dale kept telling him that he was acting crazy. After a few minutes, Dale saw the shape-shifter and believed that Grevon was right. The shape-shifter introduced himself and showed Grevon a way to contact his friend, Sarpen, without having to fly all the way back home. When Grevon tried to contact his friend, Sarpen, he accidently contacted Droke's brother, Braze. If you don't know who Braze or Droke are, Droke is one of the six rogue dragons who tried to keep Grevon and Dale from reaching America in the original story "Dragons in America" and Braze is related to Droke, but he's not one of the six rogue dragons. In "Dragons in America 2: Avenging Dragons", Braze tries to avenge his brother's death by trying to kill Grevon, but he gets killed by Grevon with some help from the shape-shifter. If you're wondering about the name of the shape-shifter, the shape-shifter's name is Michael and I developed this character after the main character of "American Dragon: Jake Long" and the king of pop, Michael Jackson (1958-2009).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New Creatures**

It was only three months since Grevon and Dale had an adventure they would never forget. Dale was helping his mother prepare the turkey for the thanksgiving dinner and Grevon was in front of the house watching Dale and his mother cook the turkey.

"Why do humans eat a lot of food on the last Thursday of November?" Grevon asked in a curious tone. "The reason why we, humans, eat a lot of food on that day is because it's called Thanksgiving. It's a day where most of the family comes down here and celebrate what we're thankful for such as making new friends or having food on the table" Dale replied. A few hours went by when Grevon heard an unusual sound that came from the sky above him. "Did you hear that Dale?" Grevon asked in a worried tone.

"Hear what? I was busy setting the table for dinner" Dale replied as the sound grew louder. When the sound stopped, there was a long silence and then, Grevon had an unusual feeling like something was rolling up his back. Grevon turned his head and saw a ball like creature standing on his back. "Who are you and how did you get on my back?" Grevon asked the ball like creature in a curious tone.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Larus and I'm from the fire world inside Reginald. I got on your back by rolling my body up your tail and stopped right in front of your wings" Larus replied. As Larus was explaining to Grevon about his home world, Dale walked up to Grevon and saw Larus sitting on his back.

"What is this creature doing on your back? That's where I sit when you fly the both of us high up in the sky" Dale asked in a worried tone. Larus introduced himself to Dale while Grevon was trying to think about a good way to make sure he was use to having both Dale and Larus on his back. When Larus was explaining about his home, Grevon was looking inside Dale's house to ask if Dale's mother would be okay if he helped prepare the Thanksgiving dinner. Dale's mother was so happy it took her a few minutes to answer Grevon's question.

Grevon had a weird feeling in his stomach and then changed into a human for no reason at all.

"Weren't you a dragon a few seconds ago Grevon?" Dale asked.

"I believe so, but I have no reason why I'm a human like you Dale" Grevon replied.

A few hours went by when Dale was asking Larus a lot of questions about his home world. Larus was explaining his home world to Dale when Grevon said "The turkey's ready and the table's ready for the Thanksgiving dinner." When Larus closed himself into a ball, Dale grabbed him and ran inside the kitchen. The table was set so Grevon can enjoy his first Thanksgiving inside Dale's house with Dale and his family.

Dale, Grevon, Larus and Dale's parents were enjoying the Thanksgiving dinner that Dale's mother prepared a few hours earlier with help from Dale and Grevon, although it was both Grevon's and Larus' first Thanksgiving. All of them finished a half hour later and then went into their bedrooms while Grevon magically flew over Dale's house and landed in Dale's backyard.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**New Trouble**

When the sun rose the very next morning, there was the very same sound Grevon heard the day before when Larus came to Earth from his home world. Dale woke up and ran outside his house to find out what the sound was and where it came from. When Dale was looking at the sky, Grevon and Larus landed right in front of Dale and Grevon felt very worried about Dale's safety. "Do you remember how Larus got here yesterday Grevon?" Dale asked in a curious tone.

"I think that Larus came here when I heard that sound I told you about yesterday right Larus?" Grevon replied in a curious tone. While Larus was telling Grevon and Dale about how he came to Earth from his home in Reginald, the same sound Dale heard a few minutes earlier grew louder and then faded. A few minutes later, there was a rolling sound that started very soft and grew louder within seconds. When the rolling sound stopped, Grevon felt the same rolling feeling he felt when Larus rolled up his back yesterday when Dale was helping his mother make the pumpkin pie for the Thanksgiving dinner.

There was an angry voice asking Dale "What are you doing with this worthless excuse for a fighter human?" When Dale was looking around to find the source of the angry voice, Larus jumped onto Dale's left shoulder and said "The angry voice you heard is coming from one of the six rogue fighters from Reginald set out to destroy anyone who get in their way. His name is Pyrge and he is the fire rogue fighter from Reginald. If you make him angry, you'll sadly regret living because he'll destroy you with a simple fire attack."

Larus and Pyrge were arguing for minutes when Dale pulled a card out of his pocket and set it down right in front of them. The card opened and took Grevon, Dale, Larus and Pyrge to Reginald where both Larus and Pyrge were western dragons each standing twenty-two feet tall, had bright red scales, weighing one million two hundred eighty-thousand pounds and a one hundred fifty foot wingspan.

Larus and Pyrge were standing on a card that was as big as a football field when Dale pulled another card out of his pocket and showed it to Grevon. The fight between Larus and Pyrge took only three hours when Dale pulled his last card out of his pocket and told Larus about the card, which gave him enough battle to kill Pyrge with a little help from Grevon. When Pyrge died, Dale, Larus and Grevon were sent back to Earth and saw Dale's house again.

"That was very intense Larus" Dale said while Larus and Grevon were trying to catch their breath from the battle they finished a few minutes earlier. When Larus and Grevon were back to themselves again, it was about to get dark when Dale's mother called them in for dinner. Dale ran inside while holding Larus in his right pocket and Grevon just raised his head so he could see the kitchen. When everyone was done with dinner, Dale and Grevon told Dale's parents about Larus and the adventure they had with Larus. Dale's parents were confused at first and then they calmed down a few minutes after Larus introduced himself to Dale's parents.

When it was completely dark outside, Dale ran into his bedroom with Larus in his right pocket while Grevon magically flew over Dale's house, landed in Dale's backyard and fell asleep.

* * *

**List of Characters**

**Grevon** – A noble, western dragon who has dark blue scales and lives with Dale and experiences Thanksgiving for the first time when he meets Larus and helps defeat Pyrge so he can keep both Dale and Earth safe. He weighs 160,000 pounds, stands 16 feet tall and has an 80 foot wingspan. Grevon can carry passengers who weigh up to 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers). Grevon also helps Dale's mother with the Thanksgiving dinner by changing into human form.

**Dale** – Grevon's long time companion who helps Larus defeat Pyrge by simply pulling cards from his pocket.

**Pyrge** – One of the six rogue fighters who possess the fire element and threatens to kill Larus and take over the Earth. In battle, he's a western dragon who stands 22 feet tall with bright red scales, a weight of 1,280,000 pounds and a wingspan of 150 feet. Pyrge is killed by Grevon and Larus by Dale's powerful cards and Grevon's awesome fighting spirit.

**Larus** – A new friend to Grevon and Dale who kills Pyrge with help from Dale's powerful cards and Grevon's assistance. In battle, he's a western dragon who stands 22 feet tall with bright red scales, a weight of 1,280,000 pounds and a 150 foot wingspan. He believes in friendship and experiences his first Thanksgiving when he arrives on Earth for the first time in his life.


End file.
